deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Muddlet
Muddlets are semi-domesticated creatures used as beasts of burden in the Opal territory. Synopsis History Muddlets once existed all over their territory in huge numbers, and some were semi-domesticated by Plains farmers for transportation, plows, and other work in place of horses. Doran the Dragonlover once bought a Muddlet for his travels through the Plains, but he lost control of it after it caught sight of some apples and nearly killed both of them trying to get to them. The Muddlet ran off and Doran was glad to be rid of it. ''City of the Rats'' Lief, Barda, and Jasmine, having stumbled across Tom's Shop, attempted to buy some of Tom's horses. Though tempted, Tom refused to sell the horses, but offered the three a "better" alternative; three Muddlets. The Muddlets, named Noodle, Zanzee, and Pip, seemed calm, and Lief, Jasmine, and Barda were convinced into buying them to make their journey to the City of the Rats easier. Before sending them on their way, Tom advised the trio not to lead the Muddlets toward Broad River. Lief, knowing that the City of the Rats was located along Broad River and, thinking that Tom simply wanted to keep them from the dangerous place, ignored the warning. The Muddlets, smelling their old home in Noradz, became overexcited, racing for the city. Eventually Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and their supplies were thrown from their Muddlets' backs, leaving them to be "rescued" by the people of Noradz. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine later see that the Ra-Kacharz use Muddlet-drawn carts to transport food to Tom's Shop. The Ra-Kacharz also maintain a field of Muddlets near Noradz, and Barda assumed that Noodle, Zanzee, and Pip had been moved to the field while they were unconscious, though he had no desire to ride a Muddlet again. Behavior Muddlets are relatively good-natured, but their stubborn and willful spirit negates this. They are nearly impossible to fully train and will follow their own instincts above any other command. This includes fleeing at the first sign of danger or pursuing a source of food, particularly apples, with nearly suicidal determination. This behavior has led numerous characters such as Doran the Dragonlover to discourage riding the creatures. They are skittish, which can easily result in a Muddlet stampede, a highly dangerous event. Appearance Muddlets are roughly the same size as horses, but have only three legs; two in the back and one in the front. This causes them to move in an odd, rocking fashion, but also gives them great speed and strength. Their ears are long and floppy and their skin can come in a huge range of colors and patterns. Each of their legs end in three-toed feet with thick nails and they have stubby, fleshy tails. Territory In the past, many thousands of wild Muddlets roamed all over the Plains territory, which is still their only natural habitat. The rat plague that struck the Plains drastically shortened the food supply, which, in turn, drastically lowered the Muddlet population. Wild Muddlets are seen less often than semi-domesticated ones, which are themselves scarce. Noradz is one of the few places that still use them as beasts of burden. Diet Muddlets are herbivorous and eat only moss, grass, apples, and certain types of leaves. Apples are their favorite food.